warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosskit (TC)
Mosskit is a gray and white she-kitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 with blue eyesRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 500. History In the 'Original Series ''Forest of Secrets :Bluestar is telling Fireheartabout her kits and said that Mosskit died. Bluestar calls Mosskit a tom by saying :"he died." However, in Bluestar's Prophecy, Mosskit is a she-cat. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Mosskit is the kit of a inter-Clan couple: Oakheart of RiverClan and Bluestar of ThunderClan. Bluefur gave her three kits to Oakheart for him to raise in RiverClan, so that she could become deputy instead of the ambitious and violent warrior Thistleclaw. Her kits were named Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit. Mosskit died in the snow during the trip to RiverClan, and never made it out of the territory whereas her siblings lived on to become Stonefur and Mistyfoot. Bluestar's dead sister, Snowfur, led Mosskit to StarClan, and cared for him, feeling protective of her nephew. In the other books where Mosskit appeared she was a she-cat, but in this one he is a tom. Cats of the Clans :In Cats of the Clans, she, along with two other cats, Adderkit and Blossomkit, who are also kits of StarClan, meet Rock, who tells them stories about different Clan cats. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Mosskit was born in leafbare. Later, she along with her siblings, Mistykit and Stonekit left ThunderClan toward RiverClan to be raised by Bluefur's mate, Oakheart. She froze to death in the cold weather before they crossed the RiverClan border and she was later buried by Bluefur in the snow. When Bluefur traveled to the Moonstone when she was to become leader, Mosskit gave her mother one of her nine lives, along with the gift of trust. When Bluestar apologizes for her death, Mosskit replies simply that she misses her. Character Pixels Image:Mosskit.png| Male version Image:Mosskit2.png| Female version Family Members '''Mother: ::BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: ::OakheartRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: ::StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: ::MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmothers: ::MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::LilystemRevealed as Oakheart's mother in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: ::StormtailRevealed as Bluestar's father in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: ::SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: ::CrookedstarRevealed as Oakheart's brother in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: ::Unknown Kit of Mistyfoot: Most Likely Living ::Unknown Kit of Mistyfoot: Most Likely Living Nephews: ::Reedwhisker: Living (As of Sunrise) ::Unknown Kit of Mistyfoot: Most Likely Living Cousins: ::WhitestormRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Second Cousins: ::SorreltailRevealed as Whitestorm's daughter in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::SootfurRevealed as Whitestorm's son in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::RainwhiskerRevealed as Whitestorm's son in ''Forest of Secrets, page 247: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Stormfur: Living (As of Eclipse) ::Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Third Cousins: ::MolepawRevealed as Sorreltail's son in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::HoneyfernRevealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::PoppyfrostRevealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::CinderheartRevealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters